


Being selfish

by Felidominus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Threesome, Yuri, my tears like waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reunion, the promise of future happiness, which is only hinted at in episode 13 of the first season.... through yuri goggles. (Currently a preview, this will be expanded soon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The words Umi had said to her raced through her mind as she rocketed through the streets towards the airport. "She wants you to be selfish." Umi had said causing this rush to catch her before her flight left to foreign lands. "I can't let you go!" Honoka shouted into the wind rushing past her. The familiar sensation of being in the idolzone almost pushed her along. The world seemed to stop as she ran, nearly breathlessly at high speed down the roads, up the off-ramp and onto the divided highway leading to the airport and her friend, no... not just her friend, Kotori was far more than that. "I love her." Honoka screamed her heart out as she raced through traffic, her legs continuing to push her forward defying logic and reason with every step. She knew that if she wasn't in the zone one false step would mean her life, but when she was in this state Honoka felt all-powerful. She breathed in the air which tasted sweet, like that of a spring afternoon watching the sakura blossoms fall with her friends, not the bitter acrid taste of the highway or the cough-inducing scent of burnt petrol like she knew it would normally.

She raced into the terminal, leaping over the security gate and rushing past the frozen people until she saw her sitting in the seats in her business suit. "Kotori...." she gasped as the rush of the idolzone left her.

"Honoka-chan?" the pink-haired girl said with a look of amazement in her eyes. "You...."

"Kotori... I want to be an idol." Honoka said. "With you... I don't want you to leave." Her arms wrapped around her best friend, her beloved friend. "Please, stay with me... with µ's" She looked into Kotori's eyes. "I mean... I love you. I don't want to be without you. Please, stay by my side." Her lips touched those of her friend softly, tenderly and somewhat clumsily. "I cannot live without you."

Kotori, who up to this point had been frozen with surprise, smiles. "I... You... What took you so long?" she blurts out with tears falling like waterfalls from the corners of her eyes. "I... I nearly left."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should... I should have said something sooner. But... that has to wait... we have a live to get to!" Honoka says. "The others, Umi... is waiting for us."

"Umi? I thought... I thought we had broken up." Kotori says.

"Never. Well, we can only be school idols while we're in school... but I never want to leave your side." Honoka says. "And," she pauses and takes a breath, "I'm pretty certain Umi feels the same way. We love you Kotori. I love you. I love Umi. I love µ's, but not the same way...."

"I love you too... and Umi-chan...." Kotori says. "But will it be alright?"

"It will be fine. Umi, well, Umi sent me to you. She knows us better than we know ourselves. She's... observant." Honoka says. "And I think, I think that she knows the three of us are... one. Does this make any sense? It's like how when you add the nori to an onigiri everything else tastes better... Umi is our nori."

"Oh Honoka," Kotori laughs, "that answer is so... you."

"Well, none of that matters right now. What does matter is that we are here, we are together and we have a show starting... soon." Honoka looks at the clock on the wall. "Very soon. We have to run!"

"Wait Honoka," a voice says from the seats where Umi was sitting minutes ago. "I have a car waiting for you." The figure of Kotori's mother rises from the seats. "And, thank you for making my daughter happy."

"Headmistress, I don't...." Honoka says.

"We have plenty of time for that... later. Right now, you need to get back to the school. I will meet you there later." Kotori's mother says. "Take care of my daughter."

"Always," Honoka beams. "She's precious to me as well."

"Oh Honoka...." Kotori says.

"You two are making a scene, now get going!" Kotori's mother orders. "It's a limo, they have a sign. You can't miss it."

"Right." Honoka says. "Let's go Kotori." she says holding out her hand.

"Yes!" Kotori says grasping the outstretched hand. Her fingers intertwine with Honoka's and they rush through the busy airport together.


	2. Chapter 2

The limo was as easy to find as Kotori's mother had led them to believe. It was waiting, the engine running and the driver holding a sign with µ's on it. How much did she know beforehand? Honoka thought. There's no way she could have known.

They pile into the back of the limo which, as soon as the door closes behind them speeds off back into the city. The sudden movement topples the couple into the back seat, Kotori laying prone above Honoka for several moments. Time seems to have stopped inside the car as she gazes down, then in a fluid way bends close to kiss her friend's lips. "Honoka..." she breathes into her. "I am so happy you came."

The two kiss again then Kotori rises up. "I should get changed." she says eyeing the uniform laying folded on the seat running perpendicular to the couple. Honoka reaches for her. "No, we need to... sing first... then we can explore this... explore each other. I want to too, Honoka-chan, but µ's is waiting."

Honoka nods and Kotori begins to undress. Although the tint on the windows provides the couple with privacy, there is plenty of light for Honoka to see everything as Kotori removes her clothing and folds each item neatly before placing it into piles on the seat. Honoka gulps as Kotori slides the pantyhose down her legs, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body as her eyes linger on the soft curves of the brunette's body. Her fingers clench and unclench the desire wells up inside her. "Kotori...." she moans.

"Yes?" the amber-eyed girl says turning toward her.

Honoka's eyes linger on the other girl's chest. The mounds wrapped in cups of lacey white silk entice her. Mentally she had known that Kotori was gifted with a beautiful body, but before today she'd never really stopped to think about touching her in the way a lover would. Today, the desire was nearly overwhelming as the girl blinked at her, standing nearly naked in the car, bent toward her due to avoid colliding with the roof. "Naaaa... nothing." Honoka stammered. "We're getting close. I think. Maybe."

"Oh, okay," Kotori replies. "I'll change faster."

Honoka sighed knowing that she wouldn't have time to enjoy... touching... the curvy beauty in front of her until after the show. 

"Five minutes ladies." the driver's voice speaks over the intercom dispelling the moment.

"Oh no!" Kotori says panicking. "Make sure I don't skip a button, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka giggles as the other girl starts throwing her clothes on hastily. "This is torture...." she whispers.

"For me too...." Kotori says. "I... my body... it wants you so bad."

The limo squeals to a halt in front of the school as Kotori finishes tying the ribbon around her neck. "Do I look ok?" she asks.

"You look... beautiful," Honoka says leaning toward her to rebutton her blouse which Kotori in her haste had buttoned incorrectly. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize... what I... what you wanted me to do...."

"Don't mind that," Kotori says, "what is important is that you realized how you feel... how I feel about you!"

"And I won't forget it, but now... we need to run!" Honoka says grabbing the gray haired girl's hand and pulling her tight. "Let's go... to Umi... and µ's!"

"Yes..." Kotori says as the whirlwind also known as Honoka nearly pulls her off her feet as she dashes out of the limo. "Thank... you!" she shouts back toward the car as they run towards the auditorium and their waiting friends.


End file.
